


Puppies

by Cassie_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (yes that includes Kara), F/F, puppies!!!, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: Alex just wants one puppy. Just one. Too bad she's whipped.





	

**Puppies**

“Just one puppy, Kara.”

“I know.”

“Just _one_. Not one from each breed. Not one from each cage. Just _one_ puppy. Singular.”

“I _know_ , Alex,” Kara huffed, walking ahead of her sister and her sister’s girlfriend. They were holding hands and sharing looks and grinning at each other. She frowned at them and their _sickening_ cuteness. “One puppy,” she echoed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Don’t forget it,” Alex said, pointing at her as Kara skipped on ahead of them. She sighed and turned to Maggie, who gave her a big, dimpled, amused grin.

“You two are so cute,” she said. “I wish I had that kind of relationship with _my_ sisters.”

Alex scoffed. “She’s more liked the puppy I always wanted.”

“Hey!” Kara called over her shoulder, glaring at Alex.

“It’s because you’re cute,” Alex shot back. Kara wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips, then nodded.

“Damn right,” she said, turning forward.

Alex rolled her eyes and Maggie laughed, squeezing her hand as she tugged her towards the National City Animal Shelter.

Alex wasn’t lying when she said she’d always wanted a puppy. She’d begged for one every day from the time she was old enough to know what a puppy was (2½) until Kara showed up and she realized that it was never going to happen. Not until today.

Maggie had been the one to suggest getting a puppy and Kara had actually been the one to agree. Alex, on the other hand, had been hesitant at first. She and Maggie had only just recently moved in together and adopting a puppy was like…having a baby. Wasn’t it? They were going to be responsible for another life; feeding it, playing with it, _potty-training it_ …and Alex wasn’t sure if she was even ready for that kind of responsibility.

But then Kara gave her those big _puppy dog_ eyes and Maggie started leaving pictures of cute little baby animals all over the house and Alex could barely resist her little sister’s stupid adorable little pout or her girlfriend’s glittering eyes and dimpled grin, let alone both combined. So she’d said yes, as long as Kara agreed to babysit and Maggie helped potty-train and Alex wasn’t left with the bulk of the work.

And now they were on their way to pick a puppy together; all three of them.

“Are we really doing the right thing?” she asked as they followed Kara inside, watching her flutter around the room, squealing and cooing and just being her usual, adorable self as she reached in between cage bars and tickled under chins and giggled as tiny animals nipped and licked her fingers. “I mean, can we really take care of a dog? All three of us have jobs and Kara doesn’t even live with us.”

“It’ll be fine, babe,” Maggie assured her. “I’m sure J’onn won’t mind having a puppy at the office; he seems like a pretty big softy to me.”

“He kinda is,” Alex laughed, then sighed. “Still, what if we…I don’t know. What if we’re bad parents? What if we mess it up?”

“Alex,” Maggie laughed, tugging on her arm to get Alex to stop and face her, “it’s just a puppy. The worst that can happen is it’ll go oopsie on the carpet or it gets into the trash.”

“Or it gets off the leash and runs into oncoming traffic,” Alex pointed out, frowning.

“That won’t happen,” Maggie promised. “We’ll be good par—dog-owners. Okay? Stop worrying. And, uh, pay attention to your sister.”

“What?” Alex turned, her eyes widening at the sight of Kara with her arms full of Yorkies, giggling as they licked her face and nipped at her ears and chin, yipping and wiggling as she hugged them against her chest. “Kara,” Alex groaned, causing the younger woman to jump and look up, her blue eyes widening in shock. “ _Just. One_.”

Kara pouted and pressed her face against soft fur, still staring at her sister and her sister’s girlfriend and both of the older woman shared a look and groaned.

“Yorkies are cute,” Maggie murmured, shrugging her shoulder.

Alex sighed. “Just one, though,” she said, tugging on her girlfriend’s hand, dragging them towards Kara, who beamed and held one of the puppies out to them. It was tiny enough to fit in her hand and Alex felt herself start to melt as she reached out for it.

The Yorkie started licking her chin the second Alex took it into her arms and she laughed, holding it delicately against her chest, pressing her lips to its soft fur and pressing her nose to its nose. Okay, so maybe a puppy _wasn’t_ such a bad idea, after all.

Alex turned to smile at Maggie, only to find her girlfriend kissing and nuzzling a puppy of her own, lifting it above her head and pressing her lips to its tiny little head. The puppy pawed at her chin and licked her cheeks and Maggie giggled and patted its little head and held it close.

“Oh no,” Alex sighed, turning to look at Kara, who still had at least three pups in her arms and was kissing each of them as they licked and nipped her and yapped in her ears. “Kara…” she sighed. “Maggie…” She took a deep breath, hugging her own puppy and stroking its fur with her fingers. “Just… _one_.”

Less than an hour later, they walked out with five Yorkies on leashes and one very happy alien.


End file.
